Une ruelle sombre
by Stellina73
Summary: Modernfic. Darkfic. Two-Shot. Arthur est un jeune homme populaire, tout lui souri dans son agréable vie de lycéen. Mais un nouvel arrivant dans sa ville va tout changer. En se liant d'amitié avec lui, il ne sait pas ce qu'il risque...
1. Chapter 1

Bon, je pense que certaines vont me haïr étant donné que j'ai une fic à finir, une autre à poursuivre et que j'entame ce two-shot...Malheur à moi! Bref, en résumé ceci est un court two-shot. Un peu dark sur la fin (plutôt le prochain chapitre). Il se passe dans l'époque moderne, de nos jours donc. Les personnages sont ceux de la bbc, certains ont rejeuni mais j'ai essayé de ne pas trop changer les caractères (pour la plupart...).

Non slash

C'est après avoir lu pas mal de fic de ce genre (merci Anath ;) que l'inspiration m'est venue. Alors je m'y suis essayée. A vous de me dire si il vaut mieux que je m'arrête là tout de suite ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, même si vous n'aimez pas. Chaque remarque est constructive vu que je m'aventure dans un style nouveau. Ca peut être parfois un peu vulgaire. J'essaie d'être la plus vraisemblable possible, et vu que nos chers personnages sont ici nos contemporains... Ils ne parlent pas vraiment de la même façon que dans la série.

**Bonne lecture, et merci de me lire!**

* * *

><p>Arthur marchait tranquillement sur le trottoir sale avec ses amis, Lancelot, Gwaine, Perceval et Elyan. Ils connaissaient les rues de leur ville natale, Camelot, par cœur. Tous les parcs où ils aimaient trainer, toutes les salles de jeux, les bars où ils se retrouvaient souvent. C'était leur univers et leur vie. Ils n'avaient rien d'autre mais ça leur semblait être une immense richesse. Ils étaient populaires et faisaient la loi au lycée. Toutes les filles leurs souriaient et les professeurs passaient leur temps à les réprimander. Le jeune blond à leur tête, ils n'avaient peur de rien. La chance semblait être de leur coté, séduite par ces adolescents de seize ans au cœur allègre et fougueux.<p>

Un après-midi, ils étaient passé par une ruelle sombre afin de gagner du temps pour aller au cinéma. Un chien errant y était couché et, avec l'idiotie propre aux jeunes hommes voulant montrer leur force et leur assurance, ils avaient commencé à l'embêter. L'animal se mettait à couiner lorsqu'une voix assurée résonna entre les murs tagués.

- Eh! Je vous conseille de laisser cette pauvre bête tranquille et de passer votre chemin.

- Sinon quoi, morveux? Tu sais à qui tu parles? demanda Arthur avec suffisance.

- A un idiot qui se prend pour le maître du monde.

Derrière le blond, dont les mâchoires se crispèrent, les quatre autres garçons soufflèrent bruyamment, l'un d'eux siffla même d'effarement. Ce jeune garçon qui devait avoir environ quinze ans était efflanqué et pale. Comment pouvait-il espérer faire peur à cinq gaillards deux fois plus épais que lui? Mais le regard droit, il ne baissa pas les yeux, même lorsqu'Arthur s'approcha de lui en arborant un air menaçant.

- A celui qui décide de tout au bahut et dans cette ville. Tu ferais mieux de baisser d'un ton où je te réduirai en miettes d'un coup de poing.

Loin de se démonter, l'autre répliqua simplement:

- Je pourrais le faire avec moins que ça.

Le blond secoua la tête, ébahie. Ce jeune garçon savait-il qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre eux s'ils se mettaient en tête de lui faire payer son insolence? Et pourtant il se dressait là, au milieu de cette ruelle jonchée de détritus, éloigné de toute source d'un éventuel secours. Sûr de son honnêteté, il soutenait le regard incendiaire de son opposant.

- Je te conseille vivement de dégager d'ici en vitesse avant que je te botte le cul.

Sans afficher la moindre crainte, le brun se faufila entre les solides garçons et pris le chien tremblant dans ses bras. Sous leurs regards surpris, il rejoignit la rue principale et tourna à l'angle de l'avenue. Gwaine éclata de rire, bientôt suivis par ses compères. Ils reprirent leur route en se hâtant. Ils allaient rater de début du film. Arthur, lui, n'avait pas ri. Il n'avait pas quitté le coin de la rue du regard. Il était troublé.

Ce jeune garçon l'avait perturbé. Il avait senti quelque chose en lui. Un courage inné. Une stupidité sans limites. Quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir et qui l'intriguait.

- Oh Arthur! Tu te bouges? On va raté le début!

Il se détourna finalement et rejoignit les autres qui lui tapèrent dans le dos en jacassant. Gwaine raconta une blague salace qui fit beaucoup rire Elyan et Perceval. Perdu dans ses pensées, le blond ne l'écouta même pas. Lancelot le scruta attentivement, inquiet. Il sentait bien que son ami n'était pas dans son assiette.

0~0~0

Arthur croisa encore le jeune brun, mais au lycée cette fois. Il semblait qu'il ait rejoint l'établissement récemment. Chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cette sensation jusqu'alors inconnue, il décida de l'ignorer. Cependant, l'autre retint son attention une après-midi, durant une récréation.

Il avait rejoint ses amis devant la bibliothèque et était sorti pour aller s'acheter un café au bar en face du bâtiment scolaire. Mais un regroupement attira son attention. Intrigué, il s'approcha en entendant des éclats de voix. Il constata, ahuri, que le jeune brun étrange faisait face à Mordred tout comme il l'avait fait face à lui l'autre jour. On pouvait dire que celui-là savait s'attirer les ennuis! Visiblement, il cherchait à défendre un garçon à l'air timide, William. Si Arthur était un garçon populaire et plutôt sympa, Mordred était quant à lui connu pour ses actions douteuses, son look sinistre et ses penchants violents. Si Arthur avait beaucoup d'amis, ce jeune homme aux yeux bleus purs tranchant avec ses cheveux noirs mi-longs faisait pourtant plutôt partie de sa liste d'ennemi.

- Pour qui tu te prend, gamin? Un justicier solitaire? Ça se passe pas comme ça ici. Alors je sais pas de quel bled tu viens mais tu vas vite apprendre les coutumes locales, cracha Mordred au visage de l'étranger.

- Et toi, pour un roi? Tu crois que de persécuter un gars plus réservé que toi montre ton courage et ta force? Ça fait plutôt pitié…

Fou de rage, Mordred fit quelques pas menaçants en direction de son opposant mais une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs d'ébène s'interposa. Arthur en resta bouche-bée. Il connaissait plus où moins la jeune femme, et il était de notoriété publique que Mordred était fou d'elle. Pourtant, Morgane avait plusieurs fois repoussé ses avances, sans réussir à décourager ce prétendant un peu trop insistant…

- Je te conseille de réfléchir à ce que tu vas faire, Mordred, fit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter, se rendant compte que son ange était en train de l'humilier. Pour défendre cet imbécile squelettique qui plus est. Il était hors de lui. Tremblant de colère, il pointa son doigt vers le brun qui se tenait toujours derrière Morgane et articula silencieusement « Je me vengerai » avant de partir en maugréant. La jeune femme sourit avec sympathie au plus jeune et partit en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule. La foule se dispersa rapidement, déçue de ne pas avoir pu assister à une bagarre. Arthur resta interdit au milieu de la cour. Ce garçon était vraiment étrange! Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui gênait le blond. Il finirai bien par découvrir ce que c'était. En haussant les épaules, il se remit en route vers le café.

0~0~0

Quelques jours avaient passé mais Arthur ne les comptait plus. Sa petite amie, Guenièvre, l'avait quitté pour un autre. Inconsolable, le jeune homme avait enchainé les cuites et ses amis ne savaient plus vraiment comment l'aider. Ecœuré par cette injustice, voulant simplement resté seul, il décida un soir d'aller dans un bar peu fréquenté, où les lycéens n'allaient jamais. Le patron était un vieil homme, nommé Gaius, aux cheveux blancs et à la mine fatiguée. Il passait son temps à essuyer ses verres avec un torchon à carreaux en parlant des dernières actualités.

Arthur commanda un verre d'alcool fort et s'accouda au bar, découragé. Il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier, à rayer cette histoire de sa mémoire. Il était surtout frustré parce qu'il ne comprenait pas les raisons de cette rupture. Il lui avait pourtant semblé qu'ils étaient heureux ensemble. Apparament il s'était trompé.

- Peine de cœur?

Il sursauta en reconnaissant cette voix.

- On n'a pas fait de présentation la dernière fois. Je suis Merlin.

Il lui tendit la main avec un sourire angélique. Le blond la fixa quelques secondes avant de la serrer.

- Arthur.

Le jeune brun s'assit sur le tabouret à coté de lui et le plus vieux sentit déjà l'agacement le gagner.

- Alors, rupture difficile?

Le blond haussa les épaules. Après tout ça ne le regardait pas. L'autre comprit pourtant son coup d'œil mauvais, mais néanmoins légèrement vitreux.

- Gaius, un spécial pour mon ami, s'il te plait.

L'autre sursauta à la mention de ce lien d'amitié imaginaire. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à celui-là? Il avait des problèmes psychologiques ou quoi? L'ancien lui posa un verre emplit d'une liqueur étrange devant le nez en affichant un sourire énigmatique. Il interrogea le dénommé Merlin du regard.

- Je te conseille de l'avaler cul-sec. Ça va te requinquer en moins de deux.

Après tout, il n'était plus à ça près. Il avala la totalité du liquide mais faillit s'étouffer lorsque ses lèvres se détachèrent du verre.

- Bordel, c'est quoi c'te merde? Ça arrache!

Merlin se mit à rire, et Arthur se surpris à aimer ce rire. C'était un rire léger, enfantin, communicatif. Alors il se mit à rire aussi, et ça lui fit du bien. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'aucun sourire n'avait effacé cette moue désabusée qu'il arborait désormais toute la journée. L'atmosphère se détendit d'un coup et le brun but une gorgée de son coca light.

- Tu viens souvent ici? Demanda Arthur, voulant engager la conversation.

- J'habite ici, répondis l'autre en désignant une porte au fond de la salle. Le proprio, c'est mon grand-oncle. Ma mère est partie en mission au Laos, alors j'ai dû déménager aussi. C'est pour ça que j'ai débarqué au bahut. J'habitais Ealdor avant.

- Sérieux? À coté de CenredCity? Mais ça dois te paraître tout petit ici!

- Je préfère ça. C'est plus tranquille.

Le blond se mit à rire en soulignant que depuis son arrivée, il avait déjà failli se battre deux fois, avec les deux garçons les plus connus dans la région. Une fois leur hilarité passée, le plus vieux laissa libre cours à sa curiosité.

- Et ta mère, elle est en mission pour quoi? Si c'est pas indiscret bien sûr.

- Nan t'inquiètes. Elle est médecin dans une ONG. Elle a toujours adoré s'occuper des autres.

- Il me semble que tu as hérité de cela, je t'ai vu deux fois et à chaque fois c'était pour défendre une…euh…juste cause? Protéger un pauvre chien sans défense de monstres brutaux et aider William à tenir tête à ce c****** de Mordred…

Il continuèrent ainsi leur conversation, apprenant chacun quelques petites choses sur la vie de l'autre. Et pendant ces quelques heures, Arthur oublia totalement sa tristesse et son amertume. Il rit plusieurs fois, jusqu'à en pleurer même lorsque Merlin fit tomber le contenu d'un verre sur une vieille dame en aidant Gaius pour le service. Laquelle partit du bar en hurlant au scandale. La mine désolée du jeune homme était désopilante. Le soir arriva et, ayant tout deux des devoirs à faire, ils se séparèrent. Avec quelque regret néanmoins. Ils se serrèrent la main et Arthur quitta le bar plus léger qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis une semaine.

0~0~0

Les semaines suivantes, Arthur passa un peu de temps avec son nouvel « ami », à la grande surprise de ses amis habituels. Mais ils savaient que leur acolyte était un jeune homme bien, et il lui faisait confiance alors ils commencèrent eux aussi à fréquenter Merlin. Lequel était tout étourdi de se faire accepter, petit à petit, par le boys band du bahut. Lui qui avait toujours été le garçon insignifiant, invisible au coin des casiers. Mais cela ne changea en aucun cas son comportement.

Arthur observait souvent son jeune protégé et remarqua rapidement qu'il ne manquait jamais une occasion d'aider quelqu'un. Une jeune élève faisant tombé ses livres, un garçon n'arrivant pas à faire ses devoirs, un autre en béquille ne pouvant porter son plateau-repas. Une fois, le blond s'arrêta au milieu du couloir en le fixant, l'observant en train d'aider une fille à ouvrir son casier alors qu'elle était encombrée de plusieurs sacs. Il se remit lentement en marche lorsqu'il heurta un jeune garçon, d'environ deux ans son cadet. Le petit le regarda, apeuré et se confondit en excuses. Honteux d'avoir bousculé l'illustre Arthur Pendragon.

- Nan c'est de ma faute. Excuse-moi, je regardais pas où j'allais.

Le plus jeune le fixa avec une stupeur non dissimulée et s'enfuit en courant, terrorisé. L'ainé le regarda partir sans comprendre, puis repris sa route vers la salle d'histoire. Le lendemain matin, Arthur arriva en retard d'une quinzaine de minutes et tomba malheureusement sur le proviseur. Haï par les élèves, M. Uther ne ratait jamais une occasion de passer un savon aux lycéens sortant des rangs.

- Alors, M. Pendragon. J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison d'être en retard. C'est la seizième fois ce mois-ci. Sans une justification valable, je crains que ce ne soit l'exclusion provisoire…

Il cherchait vainement une excuse bidon lorsque Merlin arriva en courant.

- Excusez-nous, Monsieur. C'est mon oncle qui nous a emmené. Mais il a quelques problèmes pour conduire.

- Ah, bonjours M. Emrys. Votre oncle Gaius? Bon, alors ça va. Vous lui passerez bien le bonjour de ma part. Mais il serait quand même plus prudent qu'il ne prenne plus le volant… Allez en cours, dépêchez-vous!

Sur ce il retourna dans son bureau.

- Wow! Tu m'a sauvé la mise là!

- Tu parles, j'aurai dû justifier mon retard aussi de toute façon. Tu devrais aller en cours, histoire de mettre un peu de plomb dans ta tête de cuillère.

Et il partit sans un mot de plus. Laissant une fois de plus Arthur ahuri, immobile. Il fallait avoué que cet idiot avait le don de lui clouer le bec. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus il commençait à l'apprécier…

0~0~0

Un mois passa ainsi. L'amitié des deux garçons se solidifiant peu à peu. Ils passaient désormais pas mal de temps à jouer aux cartes dans le vieux bar de Gaius. Et le plus souvent, c'était Merlin qui gagnait. Au grand damne d'Arthur qui râlait bruyamment en réclamant une nouvelle partie, comptant cette fois-ci battre le plus jeune à plate couture.

Pourtant, un matin, Merlin ne vint pas en cours. Son ami pensa qu'il devait être malade et se rendit au bar. L'établissement était fermé. Accablé d'un mauvais pressentiment, le jeune homme laissa quelques jours passer. Harcela Merlin de sms et de messages vocaux. Sans succès. N'y tenant plus, il se rendit un jour au secrétariat pour obtenir de plus amples informations.

« Drame familial »

Ce fut tout ce que voulu lui répondre la secrétaire aigrie en secouant la tête avec un regard attristé.

C'était trop vague. Et inquiéta encore plus le blond. Il avait beaucoup discuté avec lui de sa famille. Et savait que Merlin n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de voir la sienne. Peiné, il se dit que parfois le malheur s'acharnait sur les mauvaises personnes. Il rentra chez lui en espérant que l'autre ne souffrait pas trop. Parce que l'air de rien, il lui manquait.

* * *

><p><em>Verdict? Review<em>! Même si vous lisez cette histoire dans des mois! ça fait toujours plaisir!

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ;)

Stellina

:D


	2. Chapter 2  Fin

_Je suis désolée_ de poster aussi tard, vous allez surement devoir relire en diagonale le premier chapitre... J'ai pas trop eu le temps de me mettre à mon ordinateur ces derniers temps, c'est aussi pourquoi je n'ai pas trop reviewer vos fictions, chers lecteurs, et j'en suis profondément désolée. De plus que j'ai deux fic' qui attendent au four... Il faut vraiment que je m'y mettes! Faut juste que je retrouve un peu de courage...

Enfin bref, voila la suite-fin de ce two-shot. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle va plaire (je sais déjà qu'une personne ne va pas aimer...) Mais je vous laisse lire et vous rendre compte par vous-même.

Je vous conseille aussi, avant de lire ce chapitre, jeter encore un coup d'oeil sur le rating et le résumé de l'histoire...

**Bonne lecture** =) et **Merci!**

* * *

><p>Merlin ne revint au lycée que deux semaines plus tard. Il paraissait être encore plus maigre, si cela était possible. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux tristes. Lorsqu'Arthur aperçut sa silhouette passer la double-porte de l'établissement, une joie sans borne l'envahit. Mais elle retomba bien rapidement lorsqu'il croisa le regard du jeune brun. Un regard vide. Sinistre.<p>

«** Mon père est mort. »**

De simples paroles en guise de bonjour mais cela arracha le cœur du blond. Des dizaines de questions lui brulèrent les lèvres mais il sentit que ce n'était pas le moment. Pas encore. Il interrogea l'autre du regard, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche.

**« T'inquiètes. Ça va aller. Ça va passer. » fit mécaniquement le cadet.**

On aurait dit qu'il tentait de s'en convaincre. Ces mots sonnaient creux. Le plus vieux lui ébouriffa les cheveux et l'emmena rejoindre les autres, en espérant que l'éternelle joie de vivre de Gwaine l'atteindrait. Mais ce fut vain. Et plusieurs jours passèrent, lentement. Mais petit à petit, Merlin recommença à sourire, à se moquer d'Arthur. Comme avant.

Le blond réfléchit profondément, se demandant comme il aurait réagi si son propre père serait décédé. Mal. Très mal probablement. Mais Merlin était plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait. Et il tenait le coup. Cette épreuve les rapprocha encore plus. Ils étaient désormais inséparables. Deux mois passèrent encore, et on ne les imaginait plus l'un sans l'autre. Quand on parlait d'Arthur, on parlait aussi inévitablement de Merlin. Et vice versa. Le vieux bar était leur repaire, la bande leur famille, les rues et le lycée leur royaume.

L'hiver vint. Après des vacances d'été remplies de bonheur et de rires, les cours reprirent. Seule ombre au tableau: Mordred était dans leur classe.

Au début ils l'ignorèrent, même si ses regards haineux rendaient Merlin mal à l'aise. Il y eu plusieurs provocations sans suite. Des enfantillages. De courtes vacances arrivèrent et les soulagèrent, pourtant Arthur dû partir avec ses parents quelques jours, au plus grand désespoir de son ami.

Arthur avait honte de l'admettre, mais il s'était beaucoup amusé avec ses parents. Merlin lui avait un peu manqué, mais de nouvelles activités l'effaçait sans cesse de ses pensées. Il revint à Camelot un dimanche soir et le réveil du lendemain matin pour retourner au lycée fut des plus rudes.

Il y croisa d'abord la bande, qui l'accueillit avec des tapes amicales et étreintes viriles enthousiastes. Puis il alla en classe et s'assit à coté de Merlin. Il se rendait compte qu'il lui avait beaucoup manqué. Celui-ci lui parut peu avenant. Il avait beau lui sourire, le blond remarquait bien qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

**« Non, non, t'inquiètes. Ça va. »**

Le même ton que lorsqu'il avait perdu son père. Pour le coup, Arthur redescendit brutalement de son petit nuage. Son ami allait mal. Et il se sentait frustré, car il ne savait pas pourquoi. La matinée s'écoula lentement et après un repas silencieux, ils allèrent en cours de sport. Ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans les vestiaires quand le professeur les héla:

**- He! Les minots! Mettez ça. Aujourd'hui, c'est jour de match, il vous faut des numéros. Et oui, même toi Merlin. Ne fais pas cette tête là! J'ai des casques si tu veux…**

Le brun rentra en grommelant. Les rires gras résonnèrent bientôt dans la petite pièce sale et odorante. Les garçons commencèrent a se déshabiller et Arthur était déjà torse nu lorsqu'il remarqua la moue de son ami. Qui semblait très réticent à passer la tenue.

**- T'inquiètes Merlin, t'auras pas à jouer. Tu feras le remplaçant s'tu veux.**

Il savait que son cadet détestait le sport. Sa maladresse l'handicapait grandement à vrai dire, et il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il reste sur le banc. Pourtant ce n'était pas cela qui semblait l'inquiéter. Il se mit dos au blond pour retirer sa chemise à carreaux. Cela l'étonna, depuis quand était-il si pudique? Ce ne fut que lorsque l'autre fut à moitié nu qu'il vit les ombres qui striaient sa peau. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Mordred et ses sbires se dépêcher de quitter le vestiaire. Et cela l'inquiéta car il sentait brusquement une tension ambiante anormale.

Il prit Merlin par l'épaule et le retourna. Le brun résista faiblement mais finit par se mettre de face en se mordant la lèvre. D'innombrables bleus tachaient son torse et son ventre. D'une main tremblante, Arthur effleura l'un d'eux.

-** Qui…**

**- C'est que dalle. Laisse tomber.**

Le maillot rouge numéroté tomba rapidement sur le tronc du plus jeune, cachant les blessures. Il fit mine de partir mais l'autre le retint par l'épaule. Lancelot et Perceval échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- **Dis-moi qui t'a fait ça. Demanda froidement le blond.**

**- Je t'ai dit que c'était rien. Oublie. Je suis tombé en vélo.**

**- Arrête tes conneries tu fais pas de vélo.**

**- J'ai commencé quand t'étais pas là. Je me faisait chier.**

Il ne restait plus qu'eux dans la pièce, avec Lancelot et Perceval qui attendaient, ne voulant pas les laisser seuls. Ils se méfiait du caractère impulsif de leur ami.

- **C'est Mordred, hein? Il a profité de mon absence pour te foutre sur la gueule.**

**- Non.**

**- Putain celui là je vais lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toutes…**

**- Non! Ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses. S'il te plait, ne rentres pas dans son jeu. Ça va mal finir sinon.**

**- Ca finira mal si je ne fais rien. Après il va commencer à se sentir puissant et il recommencera.**

**- C'est pas grave.**

**- Pas grave? Mais Merlin tu réalise! Merde quoi! Il s'agit de ta santé!**

**- Je te dis que c'est rien. Il a passé ses nerfs et puis voilà. Si tu te venges il se revengera ensuite, et ça ne finira jamais. Après tu auras des ennuis et je veux pas en être la cause. Non, sérieusement, essaie d'être moins con que lui.**

La remarque le glaça sur place.

- **Ok…**

Il sortit du vestiaire et se rendit, furieux, sur le terrain. Mordred lui adressa un petit sourire insupportable.

« _Fais pas le malin toi, tu paie rien pour attendre…_ »

D'autres mois passèrent. Trop vite. Ils ne les voyaient pas passer. Ils se disaient toujours que le temps passait trop lentement, et au final ils n'en avaient pas assez pour faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Il n'y eu pas d'autre incident notable. Quelques injures et regards mauvais. Rien qui ne laissait présager ce qui allait se produire.

Ce qui allait bouleverser leurs vies.

* * *

><p>Le temps était nuageux. Un orage se préparait surement. Arthur remonta ses épaules pour avoir moins froid. Un vent glacial traversait ses vêtements et ceux de Leon, Perceval, Elyan et Gwaine, qui l'accompagnaient. Ils allaient à leur cinéma favori. Merlin les attendait déjà là-bas car il habitait plus près.<p>

Les volets des fenêtres claquaient, et dans cette obscurité crépusculaire, la ville semblait bien sinistre. Une nouvelle rafale leur arracha un frisson et ils pressèrent le pas. Ils allaient arriver au fameux raccourci et tourner au coin de la rue lorsqu'il se figèrent. Interdits devant le spectacle qui se déroulaient devant leur yeux ébahis.

Au fond de la ruelle, un groupe de six garçons frappaient un septième. Seul contre les autres. À terre, un coup de pied lui arracha un cri plaintif. Le sang d'Arthur ne fit qu'un tour. Il ne reconnaissait que trop bien cette voix. D'un geste, il invita ses amis à le suivre et ils se jetèrent dans la mêlée. Frappant rageusement le gang de Mordred. Il était temps de leur donner une leçon.

Pantelant, Merlin se releva en s'aidant du mur sale. Le blond allait l'aider lorsque Mordred lui sauta dessus en hurlant sauvagement, commençant ainsi un combat singulier. Ils roulèrent à terre et se relevèrent en se toisant, Arthur se plaça devant son ami, adoptant ainsi une posture défensive. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Seulement un différent à régler. Et ils ne comptaient pas le faire à l'amiable.

Ils se ruèrent ensuite l'un sur l'autre. Se frappant mutuellement, à coups de poings, de pieds, de genoux. Tout était permis. C'était ce que pensait Mordred. Ce qu'un esprit dérangé et malsain envisageait, et qu'un cœur pur comme celui du Pendragon n'imaginait même pas.

Arthur avait le dessus. Hypnotisé, son ami ne quittait pas le combat des yeux. Et pourtant lorsque Mordred recula de quelques pas, il tiqua.

Discrètement, celui-ci déplia son canif.

Avec un regard noir, il s'élança.

Inconscient du danger, le blond fléchit les genoux et s'apprêta à rouler sur le sol en entrainant l'autre. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua que son adversaire ne tendait qu'un seul bras.

Un reflet argenté brilla dans la main de l'adolescent violent.

- **ARTHUR !**

Merlin se jeta devant son ami dans un reflexe irréfléchi, instinctif. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire autre chose. De parer. De contrattaquer. Il ne pouvait qu'encaisser. Comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Arthur ne comprenait toujours pas. Mais la réalité s'imposa douloureusement à lui lorsqu'il vit le sourire inhumain de Mordred qui reculait. Une lame ensanglantée à la main. À cet instant-là il comprit.

Merlin s'effondra dans ses bras et il l'allongea doucement par terre.

- **MERLIN ! NON !**

Les cris intriguèrent les autres qui cessèrent de se battre. S'apercevant de ce que leur chef venait de faire, les sbires de Mordred partirent en courant. Mais lui se tenait bien droit, fier de son acte. Le sourire aux lèvres. Lancelot se précipita sur Merlin qui gémissait et Arthur le laissa s'en occuper. Il se releva doucement. Et le temps parut ralentir.

Il sentait son cœur battre. Le sang frappait furieusement les parois de ses veines. Il le sentait dans son cou, dans ses tempes. Le long de ses bras désormais dénudés, car Mordred lui avait arraché sa veste, les vaisseaux sanguins ressortait nettement. Son souffle devint plus saccadé. Ses poings se fermèrent à tel point que ses jointures blanchirent.

- **Je vais te tuer…**cracha-t-il à l'autre.

Cela ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire. Le blond ne put se retenir et se rua sur lui.

- **JE VAIS TE TUER !**

Il se mit à frapper Mordred de toutes ses forces. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait Merlin se vider de son sang dans les bras de Lancelot et d'Elyan. Et cette vision ne fit qu'accroitre sa rage. Bientôt il ne vit plus rien d'autre que son ennemi. Mais celui-ci ne faisait pas le poids, une fois qu'Arthur lui fit lâcher son arme, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de se défendre. Le blond était bien plus costaud que lui.

Gwaine et Perceval se rapprochèrent, indécis. Ne sachant s'il fallait stopper leur ami. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu dans un tel état. Et cela leur faisait peur car ils comprirent bientôt qu'Arthur ne se maitrisait absolument plus. Il continuait d'hurler. Répétant indéfiniment la même phrase qu'il avait déjà dite auparavant.

Il sentit le nez de Mordred craquer sous son poing. Et loin de l'écœurer, le bruit l'enchanta. L'enivra. Sa raison n'agissait plus, il était totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Plus qu'une chose comptait: venger Merlin. Alors il frappait, toujours plus fort. Il vit la peur dans le regard de son adversaire et avec un nouveau hurlement de rage il le plaque contre un mur. D'un puissant crochet droit, il l'envoya à terre et lui donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

Mordred se recroquevilla en gémissant et demanda grâce. La chose sembla rendre Arthur encore plus fou qu'il l'était déjà. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et de la main gauche il attrapa l'autre par le col. Laissant libre cours à sa main droite pour le rouer de coup.

Les cris de douleur l'assoiffaient. Comme une drogue, plus l'autre se plaignait, et plus il lui donnait de raisons de geindre. Comprenant que la situation échappait à tout contrôle, Perceval tenta de retenir son ami et de les séparer. Contre toute attente, il n'y parvint pas. Arthur s'agrippait à Mordred comme un forcené. Beuglant férocement. Il laissa libre cours à sa folie. Son sang le brulait et son cœur allait fracasser sa poitrine à force de battre. C'était devenu une nécessité, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de frapper.

Il disjonctait totalement. Plus rien n'avait d'emprise sur lui. Il ne savait plus qui il était. Ni ou il était. Il ne restait que cette certitude, le sentiment impérieux qu'il devait continuer. Sans faiblir. Sans s'arrêter.

- **ARTHUR PUTAIN ARRETE TOI T'ES MALADE !** Cria Perceval, terrifié.

Les yeux suppliants de Mordred braqués sur lui, Arthur sentait la victoire toute proche. Une force supérieure semblait le posséder tout entier.

Et la Violence savourait son triomphe, s'affirmant comme la maîtresse toute puissante des Hommes. Gagnant sans cesse de nouvelles âmes, en association avec la Haine. Et désormais, rien ne pourrait plus arrêter le duo infernal.

Elles possédaient Arthur Pendragon. La Vie l'avait toujours protégé, épargné mais désormais, le château de cartes s'écroulait. Il quittait brutalement le monde de l'enfance. Et de la plus ignoble façon qui soit.

Les gémissements de Mordred cessèrent et il ferma les yeux.

Perceval parvint finalement à décrocher le blond du corps à présent inerte.

La réalité frappa Arthur en pleine face. Hébété, il fixa ses mains ensanglantée. L'adrénaline quitta progressivement ses veines, et il se calma. Comprenant peu à peu ce qu'il venait de faire. Et il eu brusquement envie de vomir.

C'était un meurtrier. Il venait d'arracher la vie. À mains nues. Comme un sauvage. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et se détournant du cadavre, il regarda Merlin.

Elyan tentait de ralentir le flot de sang qui s'échappait de sa blessure et Gwaine s'empressa d'appeler une ambulance. L'affrontement n'avait duré que quelques minutes, mais il pesait sur les épaules d'Arthur comme des millénaires.

Il s'accroupit et prit son jeune ami dans ses bras, pleurant désormais à chaudes larmes. « Pardonne-moi…pardonne-moi. Reviens, je t'en supplie Merlin, ne me laisse pas…»

Il se mit à pleuvoir, et les gouttes cristallines lavèrent ses mains tachées de pourpre. Ainsi rincé, le visage de Merlin lui parut plus pur que les pierres les plus précieuses.

Au loin, des sirènes hurlèrent.

* * *

><p>Hunith mit la casserole sur le feu et sala l'eau. Elle alluma la télévision, maudissant la compagnie téléphonique qui privait le petit village où elle habitait de téléphone. Elle tomba sur la chaine de son pays natal. C'était l'unique chaîne qu'elle pouvait recevoir, et elle la payait une fortune. Mais elle se doutait bien qu'en payant encore plus, elle aurait pu avoir bien d'autres canaux. Ces méthodes la dégoutaient.<p>

Elle aurait voulu téléphoner à Merlin mais, comble de malchance, elle avait oublié son portable au siège de l'association. Qui était dans un village à plusieurs kilomètres. Décidément le sort s'acharnait! Attendant l'ébullition de l'eau, elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et regarda l'écran animé: c'était l'heure du journal. En femme organisée, elle ne put s'empêcher de se relever pour passer un coup de balai, elle détestait rester inoccupée. Elle écouta les titres d'une oreille distraite mais s'interrompit lorsqu'elle entendit le journaliste parler de la petite ville où habitait son fils.

« _Un adolescent tué lors d'un règlement de compte. Un autre, poignardé, est dans un état critique à l'hôpital et plongé dans le coma. Le meurtrier présumé du premier est aujourd'hui en garde à vue. La bande de celui-ci s'est rendue à la police sans encombres et a appelé directement une ambulance. D'autres jeunes se sont enfui avant l'arrivée des autorités. Les motifs précis de cet affrontement ne sont pas encore connus._ »

Elle soupira en secouant la tête. « **Mon Dieu, tant de jeunes vie brisées pour certainement des broutilles. C'est terrible…** »

Trois coups frappés à la porte troublèrent la quiétude de la maisonnette.

- **Voilà, j'arrive!** Cria-t-elle en posant le balai contre un mur.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme en uniforme, la mine sombre et le regard fuyant.

- **Je peux vous aider, Monsieur?**

L'homme releva un regard attristé sur elle et se mordit la lèvre.

- **C'est au sujet de votre fils…**

0~0~0

0~0

0

Fin

0

0~0

0~0~0

* * *

><p>Je sais, vous allez me traitez de <em>psycopathe et vous aurez raison<em>. Je me doutes qu'il y en a un paquet qui ne vont pas aimer cette fiction. Mais bon, je pense qu'il en faut pour tous les gouts, et j'en ai un peu marre à force des happy end. Même si je ne vois pas cette histoire comme se finissant tragiquement car, hormis Mordred, _personne n'est mort_. Arthur va surement aller en prison et Merlin n'est pas forcément condamné. Qui sait, l'histoire n'est peut-être pas tout à fait terminée...

**_Merci_** de m'avoir lue et s'il vous plait **_review_**! Je suis impatiente d'avoir votre avis!

A bientôt (promis la prochaine fois je serai plus gentille avec les personnages...)

:D


End file.
